


Allow the Warmth Once More

by GayCheerios



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attack, Tooth Rotting Fluff, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: It’s been a month or two since he’s allowed himself to regress. Every time that warm, sweet, familiar feeling graced his presence, he smashed it, reminded himself that he’s not a child, not a baby anymore. He can’t keep up this stupid game anymore
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 198





	Allow the Warmth Once More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for artistic_prince on instagram! You’re such a sweetheart, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> My commissions are OPEN! If you’d like to commission a writing piece, just message me on instagram (gaycheerios_ao3) or discord (gaycheerios#4859) I promise I don’t bite lovelies!~
> 
> Anyhow, little Kokichi is back! So I hope you enjoy! 💖

The world around Kokichi is  _ spinning.  _ Everything around him is but a blur, the loud voices on the television felt like they were only getting softer and softer, as his thoughts started to consume him, the clock on the wall looked like it wasn’t moving an inch, it felt like time was frozen at that moment. There was no one home, but Kokichi. Shuichi was out right now, and for what Kokichi just couldn’t remember. He couldn’t let Shuichi see him like this. 

_ He just has to keep going. _

Kokichi’s mental state was like sending a bike down a steep hill-it wasn’t good. As he got further down the hill, the faster his mental state came to crashing. The  _ urge _ had hit him like a bus. The temptation to  _ hurt  _ was overwhelming. The stress of college, the stress of Dice, his anxiety, his depression were all working together to make his life equally worse. There was so much that he just couldn’t say to Shuichi, any time he tried, the words felt like glass in his throat, and he wouldn’t budge. But rather than removing the glass, he just left it there, to sit, and rip up his insides further. 

It’s been a month or two since he’s allowed himself to regress. Every time that warm, sweet, familiar feeling graced his presence, he smashed it, reminded himself that he’s not a  _ child, not a baby anymore. He can’t keep up this stupid game anymore. _ He and Shuichi were  _ adults.  _ Both with jobs, and a house, and on top of that, Kokichi was still attending college. There was  _ so much  _ happening right now and he couldn’t ruin it with his stupid feelings. 

But Kokichi would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the way Shuichi held him. The way Shuichi’s soft voice melted each and every worry, every problem was immediately solved when Shuichi’s safe, and strong arms wrapped around his frail, and fragile body. He missed it, he  _ longed  _ for it once more, to feel that happiness, and that bliss once more. 

Soft sobs came from Kokichi’s chapped lips, as he sat in the living room, on their soft gray couch, crying into himself. Shuichi deserved someone better than him. He didn’t know  _ why _ Shuichi loved him, decided to rent a house with him. This stupid coping mechanism was going to be the end of him. Shame welled up in his heart, as more tears poured down his soft, pale face. 

Anxiety ate away at him, as the only noise in the house, was his sobs. He was so  _ tired  _ he was so frustrated with life. He wanted to crawl into bed for a week and not get up. Kokichi needed a break, he needed an escape. 

He needed to regress. 

But he smothered the thought. As he continued to cry, as the clock kept on silently ticking, mocking Kokichi as he sat there, sobbing. 

Kokichi didn’t know how long it had been, but his crying was interrupted by the familiar sound of the front door swinging open. Shit, Shuichi was home. Kokichi quickly wiped his tears, and sprung up from the couch to greet his boyfriend. 

“Welcome home my beloved!” Kokichi cursed himself for sounding so raspy, as he helped Shuichi carry the groceries he had bought to the kitchen island. As he placed the plastic bags on the marble island, Shuichi was rather quiet, and instead of putting away the groceries, he silently stared at Kokichi. 

“Kokichi, are you ok?” Came his soft voice, the same soft voice that Shuichi had always used when he was comforting him. That damned voice that made him melt, that made him so weak that he wished he could just collapse into Shuichi right now. His knees were becoming weak, but he didn’t want Shuichi to know, he just  _ couldn’t.  _ So he turned his attention to the groceries, placing his hands in the plastic bags to sift through them. 

“I’m all good Shumai, what are you talkin’ about?” Kokichi flashed a fake smile, as he put the heavy jug of milk in the fridge. He went to put more groceries away, to distract himself from Shuichi’s worried expression. As he picked up the bottle of orange juice, he heard the bluenette sigh, does this mean Shuichi would give up for now? Maybe this sigh was some sort of surrender?

It was anything but that, instead, it was Shuichi doing the opposite. Shuichi reached for the bottle, and placed it on the counter, as he pressed himself to Kokichi’s back, while his arms gently wrapped around his waist. Kokichi froze at his partner’s touch. No, no,  _ no.  _ He couldn’t let himself drag Shuichi down like this. He couldn’t make Shuichi worry about all his problems. He couldn’t be a bother. He couldn’t-

Out of thin air, tears found their way onto Kokichi’s cheeks for the second time that day. He was trying so hard to keep everything in, to not bother Shuichi, to try and do this, and force himself to be happy, to be ok. But he couldn’t keep the front up while Shuichi held him like this, Kokichi felt all the walls around his emotions, the walls he had tried so hard to keep up, collapsing. 

As Kokichi cried, Shuichi only pressed himself further into his lover. “It’s ok.” He whispered. “Kokichi, it’s ok.” He whispered holding the sobbing boy softly. “Do you wanna sit down?” Shuichi asked, loosening his grip on the boy. 

With a hesitant nod, Kokichi agreed to sit on their couch. Once Shuichi had sat down, he carefully pulled Kokichi next to him, and into his arms. More crying followed after that. 

“It’s all so  _ much,  _ I can’t do it.” The purple-haired boy cried, staining Shuichi’s black jacket with his tears. His hands came to clutch Shuichi’s jacket, as he shook in his boyfriend’s arms. He was fighting so many different things at once, his mind was in such a state of turmoil he could barely think anymore. 

“Kokichi,  _ baby  _ it’s ok. Daddy’s here. Come now, is my sweet boy there?” Shuichi coos gently, petting Kokichi’s hair sweetly, as he presses small butterfly kisses around Kokichi’s face. “You don’t need to think anymore, you don’t need to do anything. All you need to do is be my precious little boy.” Shuichi says, his voice smooth as silk. 

Kokichi looks at Shuichi with his those bloodshot, lavender eyes. He’s right. Shuichi is always right. Shuichi always takes care of him. Daddy always makes sure he’s happy, and Daddy’s always so sweet, and kind, and he  _ loves  _ Daddy so much. Slowly but surely, Kokichi shifts into littlespace, as Shuichi gently rocks him back and forth in his arms. 

Kokichi is sniffling in Shuichi’s arms, as Shuichi reaches his hand over to the nightstand, to grab a pacifier, and gently pop it in his little’s mouth. “There you go my sweet one, everything’s ok now. Daddy’s gotcha now.” The bluenette smiles as he feels the little nod into his chest. 

“M’ showwy Daddy…” Kokichi whimpers behind his pacifier quietly, cuddling into Shuichi’s chest, as he sniffled softly.

The bluenette shook his head, and smiled. “No, no darling, there’s nothing for you to be sorry about.” Shuichi pressed a gentle kiss to Kokichi’s head, and wrapped his arms tighter around Kokichi’s fragile body. “Why don’t we get you baba hm? You must be hungry~” He teased, softly poking the little’s cute cheeks. 

Kokichi nodded in agreement, slowly and sleepily getting off of Shuichi’s lap to settle down into the soft couch cushions. His caregiver only smiled, pressing one last kiss to his little’s head, before getting off the couch. To keep Kokichi from whining, or getting impatient, Shuichi flicked on the T.V to a colorful kid’s anime to keep him busy.

With the little distracted, Shuichi made his way to the kitchen, to make Kokichi’s milk.As he grabbed the milk from the fridge and the formula, his brain went onto autopilot, as he zoned out for a few moments. It wasn’t until the beeping of the microwave snapped him out of his thoughts. 

A quick test to his wrist and Shuichi decided the milk was the perfect temperature. With the purple bottle in hand, he sat back down on the couch, Kokichi quickly crawling into his lap. He was always such a lap baby…

Kokichi spit his pacifier out, and whined. “Baba!” He whined out, making grabby hands to the milk, as he bounced up and down on Shuichi’s lap.

“What do we say when we want things honey?” Shuichi coos softly, brushing Kokichi’s soft purple bangs out of his face. 

“Pwease Daddy? Can I have baba?” Kokichi asks, reaching for the bottle once more. 

Shuichi can only chuckle, as he hands the bottle to Kokichi, and greedily drinks it up. “Not so fast darling, easy, easy.” The bluenette says gently, petting the little’s hair softly. “That’s it, that’s it.” he shushed, rocking the little back and forth. “It’s alright Kokichi, I’m here, easy baby. Daddy’s here.” He whispered, bringing the two to lie down, with Kokichi lying on his chest, as he placed the bottle on the coffee table. 

“Daddy, I wuv you…” Kokichi smiled happily, cuddling into his caregiver’s neck sleepily, shutting his eyes and breathing in Shuichi’s scent.

“I love you too baby, I’ll always be here for you, you don’t need to keep all your feelings from Daddy. I’m always here my love.” Shuichi whispers, as he feels Kokichi nod sleepily and yawn. “I love you Kokichi.”

“I wuv you too.” He mumbles, falling asleep on

his caregiver’s chest. 

The two fall asleep cuddling on the couch. For a moment, Kokichi stirrs. Shuichi’s warm arms are around him, holding him, and conveying so many emotions, and sweet promises, of protection. The feeling of being taken care of, this feeling of protection and warmth and  _ love.  _ Kokichi allows himself to fall asleep, surrounded by these beautiful feelings, that he promises he won’t ever deny again.

  
  



End file.
